Paternité secrète
by selene Magnus
Summary: Les choses horribles que nous faisons subir à ce pauvre personnage - Je vous laisse deviner le teneur de ce texte - Le titre est assez éloquent
1. Découverte

**Paternité secrète**

**Allez encore une nouvelle story sur devinez qui... ben oui forcément notre petit Severus préféré. bon le titre dit tout cette fois, à vos lunettes et vos claviers, j'espère des commentaires nombreux. Ben oui l'espoir fait vivre, ne dit-on pas? Assez de blabla, place à l'action**

* * *

**Paternité secrète**

**'**

**'**

- Severus, entre donc

- Lucius, je suis étonné de cette invitation

- Pourquoi donc? Je sais que tu as veillé sur mon fils du mieux possible. J'ai donc décidé de te rendre moi aussi un service

- Quel service puis-je attendre de toi?

- Ne hausse pas la voix Severus, pense à ta blessure. J'ai ici de quoi te surprendre, mon ami

- Vraiment? Tu crois que ton argent, ou tes passe-droits pourront m'intéresser?

- C'est une révélation que je gardais, au cas où. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas?

- Viens-en au fait, je t'en serai gré

- Bien sûr, bien sûr

_Malfoy se déplace dans son grand et luxueux salon jusqu'à une porte au fond, qu'il ouvre._

- Heps! Viens là _- s'adressant à quelqu'un dans la pièce adjacente, dont Severus croit se souvenir que cette pièce était soit la cuisine, soit une petite dépendance._

- Allez, avance _- s'impatiente l'aristocrate._

_Entre alors une enfant, à peine huit ans peut-être, habillée en haillon, ou presque. Elle regarde le sol et n'ouvre pas la bouche. Elle s'avance dans la pièce pour le suivre. Elle est menue, voire maigre, des cheveux mi-longs noirs, qui semblent sales depuis des lustres._

- Qui est cette gamine? Ton esclave, c'est ça? Les elfes ne te suffisaient plus?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça Severus. Regarde-la bien, ne te rappelle-t-elle pas quelqu'un?

- À quoi joue-tu précisément? Je n'ai jamais vu cette gosse de ma vie!

- Si je n'ai rien dit à l'époque, c'est que j'y avais un intérêt. Quel superbe point de pression!

- Être énigmatique semble t'amuser, mais je t'assure que tu es le seul, Malfoy

- Je disais donc, un merveilleux point de pression

- Je vois, puisque tu veux tant jouer…. Sur qui? _- Il fit semblant d'être curieux._

- Ma femme en premier. Tu n'ignores pas les déboires qui ont touché ma famille, il y a quelques années?

- Je crois avoir gardé un exemplaire de la gazette de l'époque. Un joli petit scandale financier dont tu t'es bien remis. J'ai toujours soupçonné une quelconque arnaque

- Ma femme m'a renfloué, tu penses. Avec ce que je savais

- Mais en quoi ça me concerne tes histoires de magouilles?

- As-tu sincèrement cru que votre liaison m'avait échappée?

- Lucius… c'est… tellement…... prescrit, depuis le temps

- Malgré les preuves formelles?

- Tu divagues

- Oh que non. L'existence de cette petite bâtarde est suffisamment éloquente, tu ne crois pas?

- Cette...?

- Enfin tu comprends. Et ça se prétend intelligent! Tu peux la prendre. J'ai décidé de laisser tomber ma vengeance contre toi, nous sommes ainsi quittes. De toute façon, je ne la supportais plus

_Heureusement pour lui, Severus était assis sur le canapé. Cette découverte fit tomber son masque habituellement inexpressif. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible?_

- Quel… Quel âge a-t-elle?

- Je te laisse faire l'addition toi-même. Quel âge est-elle sensée avoir?

- Neuf ans?

- Un peu moins

- C'est alors impossible qu'elle soit de moi!

- Ahha, je te taquinais Severus. Je voulais m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas continué votre petit manège plus longtemps que prévu

- Quel est son nom?

_Lucius le regarda un instant avant de répondre._

- Je l'ignore. Je n'ai jamais cherché à le retenir. Maintenant, disparaissez tous les deux, je vous ai assez vu pour toute ma vie

_Comme un automate, Severus se leva et posa un regard sur l'enfant. Il lui murmura_ : - Viens. _- Bien qu'inaudible, elle obéit docilement._

_Il se demanda s'il devait utiliser la transplanation avec elle. Certainement que cela allait l'effrayer. Aussi il s'en abstient et préféra marcher jusqu'au village, elle suivant à son côté. Elle avançait sans rien dire, sans_ _se plaindre ni s'inquiéter. Que cette enfant était étrange! Il lui fallait user de trésors d'intimidation envers ses abrutis d'élèves pour obtenir un semblant d'obéissance; alors que cette petite fille était d'une docilité impressionnante. Il se dit au fond de lui qu'une telle passivité, si elle lui facilitait aujourd'hui la tâche, pourrait à elle lui être dangereux un jour. Il faudra veiller à ça. Mon dieu! Était-il en train de faire des projets avec elle? Idée totalement étrangère et impensable pour lui et sa solitude de tant d'années. Que lui arrivait-il? Est-ce donc cela être un père?_

_Arrivés chez lui, il se prit à observer "sa fille". Elle était maigre et sale. Lucius avait fait d'elle une souillon! Il aurait du lui envoyer un coup dans sa belle gueule soignée! Sans un mot, il alla chercher à manger. Elle hésita avant de prendre la nourriture qu'il lui tendait. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur._

- As-tu compris pourquoi tu étais ici? Avec moi?

_Elle ne répondit toujours rien. _

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal, crois-moi. Quel est ton prénom? Tu dois me le dire, sinon comment pourrais-je t'appeler?

_Elle le regardait toujours sans laisser échapper un mot._

- Tu es désespérante

_Un tel silence devenait inquiétant. Est-ce que Lucius la frappait quand elle parlait? Cela serait une explication plausible. Il lui venait des bouffées de rage contre ce connard de blondinet._

- Je vais aller t'acheter des vêtements propres _- fit-il en examinant du bout des doigts le torchon qui lui servait de robe. _- Tu es surprise? Tu n'as jamais eu de vêtements neufs n'est-ce pas? Que faisait donc ta folle de mère? Des réunions mondaines et des sourires, mais incapable de t'habiller et de te nourrir convenablement! Elle va sentir passer ça, crois-moi _- ajouta-t-il dans un souffle._

_Il l'emmène donc à travers les rues du village sorcier, faire les boutiques de vêtements. Quelle activité dégradante, pensa-t-il. Mais l'enfant ne pouvait décemment pas rester attifée ainsi. Quelques instants plus tard, il passait son humeur sur le vendeur._

- Cette tenue est par trop vulgaire! Au diable les effets de mode, restons sur du classique

- Quelle couleur veut cette jeune demoiselle?

- Tu peux choisir toi-même. Va

_L'enfant osait à peine poser les doigts sur les beaux tissus, mais resta plantée devant une teinte très vive._

- Ah non! Pas ce maudit rouge! _- s'écria Severus, en pensant à tous ces abrutis qu'il croisait chaque jour dans l'école._

_La petite fille baissa la tête, comme prise en faute. Immédiatement l'adulte se calma._

- Accordé…. pour le rouge. Si vous me mettez aussi la verte

- Bien sûr, quelque chose pour vous Sir?

- J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin _- répond-t-il sur un ton cassant, histoire de décourager ce pot de colle._

_En sortant, il aperçut la petite Granger et son morveux de petit ami rouquin._

"Malédiction! Toujours dans mes pattes, ceux-là! Manque plus que le troisième larron et ma journée est définitivement gâchée! "_ se dit-il._

_Mais les deux étudiants, occupés dans leurs achats, ne prirent pas garde à lui. Il prit spontanément la main de l'enfant pour l'entraîner loin de ce lieu, qui était selon ses critères, presque de perdition._

_Arrivé chez lui, il s'aperçut qu'un "visiteur" avait pénétré dans sa demeure, malgré les protections posées. Ce ne pouvait être un inconnu._

- Oh seigneur! Ma chérie, tu es là!

_La femme se rua sur eux pour enlacer la petite fille._

- Que fais-tu ici Narcissa?

- J'ai eu si peur quand je suis rentrée chez moi et que je ne l'ai pas trouvée! Si peur!

- Arrêtes ton cinéma! Quand je vois dans quel état je la récupère

- Mais j'ai toujours pris soin d'elle, que crois-tu?

- Vu comme elle est maigre, permets-moi d'en douter vigoureusement

- Elle a toujours mangé à sa faim. C'est sa constitution. Tout comme toi qui était maigre jusqu'à ton âge adulte

- Admettons. Mais pourquoi ne l'ais-je jamais su? Tu as jugé que cela ne me concernait pas, sans doute

- C'est Lucius qui m'a contrainte au silence

- Quel prétexte raffiné! N'est-ce pas plutôt pour te venger de moi? De la façon dont j'ai mis un terme à … notre relation

- C'est bien Lucius qui m'a obligée! C'était mon silence ou il m'enlevait mon bébé! Je n'avais aucun recours

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler!

- Et qu'aurais-tu fait? J'étais sûre que tu ne voudrais pas plus d'elle que tu ne voulais de moi!

- Je…

- N'est-ce pas? Puisqu'elle n'était pas issue de ta si précieuse Lily!

- Suffit!

- Les années ne t'ont pas changé Severus. Toujours à pleurnicher sur ta maudite moldue

- Cela suffit j'ai dit! Je t'interdis de parler ainsi d'el…

- Tu es un imbécile Severus. Nous aurions pu tous les deux être…

- Qui essaie-tu de convaincre Narcissa? Tu étais un peu mariée, il me semble

- Ce n'était pas le plus important obstacle, tu le sais. Je t'aurais suivie… si tu me l'avais proposé

- Ça risquait pas. Je ne t'ai jamais laissé entrevoir une autre issue

- Je te disais que je t'aimais. Tu n'as jamais voulu y croire

- Qu'importe, c'est du passé pour moi, je ne tiens pas à refaire les mêmes… erreurs

- Severus…. Laisse-moi t'….

- Je préfère que tu t'en ailles. Ton mari va "s'inquiéter" de ton absence

- Et ma fille?

- Elle reste ici. Je ne doute pas un instant que Lucius la tuera si tu la ramène

- Mon bébé…

- C'est bon Narcissa! Je vais rien lui faire! Je la traiterais que mieux que ton si distingué mari!

- Je sais bien… mais moi! Comment je vais faire sans elle?

- Cesses tes jérémiades! Et dis-moi juste son nom, elle n'a rien encore voulu dire

- Elle ne dira jamais rien. Elle est muette

_Une enfant condamnée au silence… comme lui à la solitude. Que de similitudes - songea Severus. Narcissa se pencha de nouveau vers l'enfant pour l'embrasser et lui caresser les cheveux. Elle lui expliqua doucement la situation, mais l'enfant n'eut aucune réaction, ni inquiétude, ni sanglots. Comprenait-elle? Ou n'avait-elle aucun sentiment pour sa mère? Ou n'était-elle pas que le portrait physique de lui-même, mais avait-elle hérité de sa capacité à dissimuler ses douleurs? _

_Quand il se retrouva seul avec l'enfant, il ne sut s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Au lieu de chasser la mère, il aurait pu négocier. Certes la petite ne pouvait retourner au manoir Malfoy, mais Narcissa n'avait qu'à quitter son cinglé de mari aussi! Et s'installer avec l'enfant ailleurs. Peut-être qu'il aurait accepté de l'aider dans cette optique, oui peut-être. Les "peut-être" le ramena en arrière. Si à l'époque, elle avait abandonné son rôle hypocrite de bonne épouse, alors, sûrement, il aurait essayé, sûrement. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne comptait pas, c'était juste qu'il avait déjà du mal à oublier Lily, qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces pourtant. Comment pouvait-il se lancer dans une histoire si compliquée? Avec un mari sur le dos, un gamin que Narcissa refusait de laisser à son père, et qu'elle hurlait qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir avec. C'était trop de stress cette histoire, et il avait tout stoppé très vite. Pas assez vite de toute évidence! Un enfant! Lui! Une enfant! Il était père! Il ne pouvait le nier. Il n'avait pas essayé d'ailleurs. Il assumait. Une erreur de plus. De toute façon, la gamine lui ressemblait, même de loin, c'était flagrant. Avait-elle quelque chose de Narcissa? Il se surprit à la dévisager et à y chercher un trait du visage, une allure de sa mère. Oh et puis à quoi bon! Qu'importe à qui elle ressemble! Il fallait maintenant s'en occuper. Il n'avait jamais reculé devant ses responsabilités, quelles qu'elles soient. Il aménagea donc simplement une chambre pour elle et se résolu à organiser de vrais repas, pour qu'elle se remplume un minimum._

_Restait un problème de taille. La rentrée approchait, il avait récupéré son poste de professeur de potions à Poudlard, malgré la méfiance de Minerva, qui avait mis un long moment à croire les dires de Harry concernant son double jeu à leur avantage. Il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas lui pardonner la mort d'Albus. Se pardonnait-il lui-même? Il avait déjà une autre mort sur la conscience, et pas la moindre. _

_Qu'allait-il faire de la petite? Elle était trop jeune pour l'inscription à Poudlard et il était interdit d'y faire entrer des enfants non élèves, et encore moins de les y élever, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans la vieille maison qu'il avait hérité de son père. La mettre en pension? Ce serait la meilleure solution, pour lui bien sûr, mais il se refusa à y céder. C'était peut-être sa seule chance, d'une autre vie, sa chance de faire quelque chose de bien. Alors oui, il avait participé à la destruction du plus grand despote du monde_ _sorcier, mais il ne l'avait pas fait pour ça. Il l'avait fait pour Elle. Tout ce qu'il faisait depuis 18 ans était pour Elle, pour se racheter, pour s'absoudre. Là c'était autre chose. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose. S'il se débarrassait de l'enfant, il redevenait un égoïste. Non pas cette fois._

* * *

**Suite au prochain épisode, j'ai prévu 7 chapitres en tout. J'espère vous avoir divertis, à bientôt**


	2. Escapade

**Voici la suite de cette histoire - Pour le prénom de notre invité surprise... il faudra tenir jusqu'à la fin du chapitre - Courage! **

**Aimez-vous? Dites le, osez, je promets de na pas mordre **

* * *

_La directrice se rue dans les couloirs, suivie des autres professeurs. Arrivés à la porte de la classe de potion, ils sont horrifiés de ce qu'ils découvrent. La fumée qui se répand gène leur analyse de la situation. Elle réagit aussitôt et d'un coup de baguette, évacue fumée et éteint les flammes._

- Oh mon dieu! Que s'est-il passé?

_Avec un pincement au cœur, ce spectacle de désolation lui rappelle la fin de la guerre avec le château en ruines. Mais elle ne se laisse pas aller et donne des ordres pour évacuer les blessés. Elle se penche sur chaque brancard et chaque élève blessé qui passe devant elle._

- Où est Rogue?

- Il est ici Professeur! Écrasé par le bureau

- Oh mon dieu!

_Elle rejoint l'élève de 7__e__ année qui lui a répondu et qui joue avec les autres les sauveteurs improvisés. Le jeune homme soulève délicatement le meuble, pour dégager le maître des potions. Son état semble sévère, il est inconscient._

* * *

_À l'infirmerie, Minerva se fait énumérer par Mme Pomfresh le bilan des blessés et l'état de chacun d'eux._

- Sait-on désormais ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Oui. Un jeune blessé légèrement a pu raconter. Un chaudron a explosé, et juste après, les autres l'ont imité les uns après les autres, comme une réaction en chaîne. Il a dit que le professeur avait lancé des sorts pour contenir les éclats et pousser les élèves vers la porte, mais ça n'a apparemment pas suffi.

- Severus était entraîné à réagir! Combien de chaudrons ont explosé dans ses cours?

- Je sais bien Mme la directrice. Plus d'une fois, il m'a ramené des élèves, à peine brûlés parce qu'il intervenait toujours au quart de tour, mais cette fois… Il est lui-même gravement touché

- Quelle catastrophe!

- La grande majorité des blessés est hors de danger, rassurez-vous. Deux sont dans un état inquiétant à surveiller. Mais le professeur…

- Je vais avertir les parents, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Que je sois avertie de chaque évolution

- Bien sûr Mme la Directrice

- Professeur? Professeur Rogue? Vous m'entendez?

- Oui… Sé…Sé…Sélé…nia…

- Que dites-vous?

- Je… je dois y aller… Elle…je dois… m'en aller

- Restez calme. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Vous souvenez-vous? L'explosion dans votre cours. Non! Ne tentez pas de vous lever!

- Je…je dois…

- Vous ne tiendrez pas debout deux minutes! Et vous êtes brûlant de fièvre, je n'arrive pas à la faire descendre! Professeur, non!

_Il se leva, malgré les cris de l'infirmière. Mais à peine hors du lit, la douleur l'assomme et il s'écroule au sol._

- Vos jambes sont brûlées! Vos muscles ne peuvent pas vous soutenir, restez allongé

- Non…Elle est… seule…

_Il retombe et s'évanouit. Elle le rallonge dans le lit._

- Et voilà! Toujours aussi têtu celui-là!

* * *

- Dobby va avertir la directrice! Dobby ne peut pas travailler ainsi!

- Que se passe-t-il encore ici?

- Dobby doit parler à Mme Directrice

- A quel propos Dobby? Si c'est une question de menus, je n'ai absolument pas le temps!

- Non Mme Directrice! Des provisions disparaissent

- Dobby! C'est à vous qu'a été confiée la gestion des cuisines, je ne peux m'en mêler! J'ai de nombreux blessés à gérer, des parents à rassurer, un professeur évanoui en soins intensifs, une salle de cours dévastée et des élèves à occuper!

- Dobby est désolé Mme Directrice, Dobby s'inquiète, Dobby surveille depuis trois jours, aucun elfe sous les ordres de Dobby ne peut voler de la nourriture, Dobby ne comprend pas

- Voyez cela avec Rusard

- Mme la Directrice!

- Quoi encore?

- Mme! C'est incroyable!

- Qu'y a-t-il Hagrid! J'espère que ce n'est pas pour un de vos animaux bizarres!

- Non Mme. J'ai découvert quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un

- De quoi parlez vous à la fin? J'ai plein de soucis en tête, alors si vous me faites perdre mon temps…

- Je l'ai enfermée dans cette salle Mme

- Allons bon! Ouvrez alors!

_Hagrid pénètre dans la salle, immédiatement suivi de McGonagal._

- Que? Que fait cette petite fille ici? Hagrid! Ce ne peut être une élève, elle est bien trop jeune! Qui l'a amené?

- Je l'ignore Mme. Je l'ai trouvé courant dans le parc, elle a un habit abîmé par les ronces, alors je crois qu'elle vient de la forêt interdite

- Ne dites pas d'idioties voyons! Comment une enfant pourrait survivre dans la forêt. Non, quelqu'un l'aura fait entrer au château. Mais qui et pourquoi? Je vais la confier dans un premier temps à l'infirmière, bien qu'elle soit elle aussi débordée mais il faut s'assurer qu'elle soit en bonne santé. Puis nous l'interrogerons tout simplement.

* * *

- Bon, je vous la confie pour la nuit

- Bien Mme la directrice. Je dors à côté, donc s'il y a un problème, je serai là

- Parfait. À demain

- Bonne nuit Mme

_L'infirmière passe à côté du lit où elle a allongé la petite fille, qui n'a protesté en rien. Elle s'est endormie, ce n'est pas étonnant, épuisée et maigre comme elle est. Elle continue jusqu'à sa chambre et referme la porte._

_Doucement, sans faire un bruit, sans créer un souffle d'air, l'enfant se lève. Elle déambule entre les lits, cherchant la sortie dans le noir. Elle entend un petit gémissement, d'une voix connue. Elle se rapproche du lit d'où provient le son. Elle se penche et la lumière de la lune éclaire un visage long et blafard, des paupières closes, une respiration difficile et des brûlures sur les bras. La petite fille s'assoit sur le lit auprès du malade. Elle prend dans sa petite main celle de l'homme souffrant._

_Avec l'aube, la lumière pénètre timidement dans le dortoir des blessés. Ce n'est qu'un mince filin, mais suffisant pour réveiller celui habitué à l'obscurité. Le professeur de potions ouvre les yeux. Après une phase d'observation étant encore un peu brumeux, pendant lequel il réalise le lieu où il se trouve, il s'aperçoit de la présence à ses côtés. Une enfant assise sur son lit, qui lui tend la main et qui s'est endormie sur ses flancs. Son cœur a un sursaut. Il se soulève doucement, sans vouloir la réveiller. Il se rend compte qu'il n'a aucune douleur. Or sa présence dans un des lits de l'infirmerie ne peut être pour une petite coupure, il se sait dur au mal, ce qui veut dire que ses blessures étaient plus que sérieuses. Repoussant à plus tard la réponse à cette question, il se lève et prend la petite dans ses bras._

_Il est le seul réveillé, aussi en profite-t-il pour s'éclipser sans en avertir l'infirmière._

_Arrivé dans ses quartiers, il repose sa fille dans son lit. Le déplacement ne l'a pas réveillé. Il en est doublement rassuré. Il cherche son calendrier ensorcelé: combien de temps est-il resté à l'infirmerie? Certes il aurait pu le demander à l'infirmière, mais il avait hâte de retourner s'enfermer chez lui, surtout_ _avec la petite. Que faisait-elle à ses côtés? Comment est-elle sortie de l'appartement? Il se souvenait de_ _l'avoir enfermée pendant ses cours, pour que personne ne puisse découvrir sa présence. Elle n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais cherché à sortir, ses protections magiques l'informant de toute main posée sur la poignée. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs la raison de ses blessures et se rappela l'explosion des chaudrons dans la classe des 4emes années. Quelle bande d'abrutis! Un avait commencé à faire tomber du liquide, il s'était empressé de lui sauter à la gorge, et pendant ce temps, les autres avaient fait dieu sait quoi! Enfin si, il savait quoi. Pas trente six manières de faire exploser un chaudron avec les ingrédients de ce cours là. Ces petits enfoirés avaient délibéré de saboter leurs potions! Ils avaient même fait une diversion et il s'était laissé prendre comme un môme! Saletés de gosses! Pourquoi les parents ne les noyaient pas à la naissance? Ou au moins, ne les gardaient pas chez eux? Pourquoi c'était à lui de les instruire! Résultât: une classe explosée, dieu sait combien de blessés même s'il avait réagit rapidement. Il n'était pas impossible que le but de ces monstres était justement de le tuer. Il se vengerait en temps et en heure, foi de Rogue._

_Il tomba les yeux sur le calendrier indiquant mardi. Impossible, on était….mercr… l'explosion avait eu lieu un mercredi! Il était alité depuis une semaine? _

_Mon dieu! Et la petite qui était enfermée, enfin séquestrée mais il se refusait à employer ce mot, depuis tout ce temps! Elle avait réussi à sortir, heureusement sinon elle serait morte de faim. Encore une victime de ces pourritures d'élèves! Si jamais il l'avait retrouvée morte….il ne préférait pas y songer._

_Il se surprit à la regarder dormir. Elle était encore maigre, forcément! Depuis combien de jours n'avait-elle pas mangé? Il devrait laisser à l'avenir un accès à de la nourriture. Enfin, elle était entière, c'était le principal. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Étonnant! S'il était resté une semaine à l'infirmerie, c'était que ses blessures devaient être très graves, or il s'examina et ne retrouva que des blessures légères dues à des coupures de verre et quelques traces de brûlures guéries. Par quels miracles? Aucun potion de l'infirmerie ne pouvait donner un résultât si parfait! Il le savait, puisqu'il les fabriquait lui-même._

_Il reçut dans la matinée un appel de la directrice, qui lui reprocha d'avoir quitté l'infirmerie dans son état. Il répondit que son état ne nécessitait rien d'autre que son appartement, et il dût se montrer pour le prouver. La nouvelle se répandit qu'il avait trouvé un remède miracle, mais qu'il était si égoïste qu'il refusait de le partager. Certains suggéraient même qu'il avait l'immortalité, comme avait presque réussi son ancien maître. Sa réputation n'en sortit pas plus rassurante._

_Mais il s'en moquait. Seul l'inquiétait sa fille qui dormit pendant trois jours._

- Enfin, la princesse au bois dormant ouvre les yeux! As-tu faim? Tu pourrais au moins remuer la tête pour t'exprimer un peu…. Bon, viens t'asseoir

_La petite se lève avec difficultés._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sélénia? Trois jours de sommeil, déjà c'est inquiétant, mais de là à ne pas pouvoir te mouvoir! Viens, accroche-toi à moi

_Il prend l'enfant dans ses bras et elle pose sa main sur son torse. Il ressent une augmentation de chaleur où elle le touche. Intrigué, il la repose par terre et ouvre sa chemise. La brûlure qu'il avait remarquée à cet endroit était en train de disparaître, comme si elle guérissait à grande vitesse. _

- Par Merlin! Serait-ce… toi qui… oh seigneur, c'est toi!... tu… tu m'as guéri! C'est toi qui m'as guéri! … Sélénia, tu es une guérisseuse! ….c'est incroyable, tellement …tellement rare! Un don incroyable!

_Il la regarda à la fois impressionné et un peu fier tout de même. Sa fille! Sa fille était une guérisseuse! Un talent tellement rare qu'il n'existait même pas un guérisseur par génération. Sa fille était plus que précieuse! Cela expliquait sa fatigue. Le guérir lui avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie. D'où les trois jours de sommeil, maintenant il comprenait. Est-ce que sa mère était au courant? Non, sinon Lucius l'aurait gardé par convoitise. À lui donc de préserver le secret. Pas question que sa fille soit regardée comme un phénomène!_


	3. Révélation

**Me revoici avec un autre chapitre, j'espère que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous. bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

- Severus, je reste impressionnée par votre guérison un peu miraculeuse, je dois bien l'avouer

- Allons bon Minerva, il n'y a rien de miraculeux là-dedans. Les brûlures étaient moins graves que ne l'a crue cette cruche d'infirmière, et j'ai une solide constitution, voilà tout

- Moins grave? Pour rester inconscient pendant une semaine, et pour avoir vu moi-même certaines de vos blessures, je ne peux accepter cette explication. D'ailleurs, regardez votre cou! La cicatrice de la morsure de ce satané serpent du diable a disparue! Elle était pourtant bien profonde il y a encore trois jours!

- Très bien, je l'avoue! J'ai eu recours à… une aide particulière

- Magie noire?

- Mais non! D'ailleurs la magie noire est plus efficace pour détruire que pour guérir! Pas sans y laisser son âme en tous cas!

- Alors quelle fut votre méthode Severus?

- Vous croyez que je vais vous le dire?

- Je vous en prie! Nous avons encore des élèves blessés, dans un état préoccupant! Si vous connaissez un remède, je vous conjure de me le révéler, pour l'amour de dieu!

- Il reste des blessés? Je ne savais pas

- Oui, aucune potion n'a d'effet désormais, et j'envisage leur transfert à l'hôpital. Mais si vous avez un remède…

- Je dois d'abord les voir, contrôler leur état… voire s'il est compatible avec mon … médicament, vous comprenez

- Faites tout ce que vous voulez, mais sauvez-moi ces enfants! Je ne me vois pas annoncer à leurs familles… oh mon dieu, ce serait horrible!

- Ne paniquez pas, nous n'en sommes pas encore là

- Si votre méthode ne fonctionne pas…dites-moi que cela va marcher! Que vous allez les soigner!

- Calmez-vous! Laissez-moi agir à ma manière! Retournez à vos affaires de direction et ne me mettez pas de bâtons dans les roues!

- Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup à faire. Tant de soucis! Mais puisque vous êtes guéri Severus, vous allez reprendre vos cours n'est-ce pas? Et je dois retrouver cette enfant…ah quelle histoire! Une fugue ici!

- Depuis le temps que je dis que les ados sont de la racaille! Profiter d'une période de trouble et de la maladie de leurs camarades pour se conduire comme les pires des vauriens! C'était qui? Potter et compagnie je présume

- Pas du tout Severus! Il s'agit d'une petite fille que nous avons trouvée aux abords de la forêt interdite

- Petite fille?

- Je lui donne sept ou huit ans, elle est si menue. Elle s'est enfuie avant même que nous ayons eu le temps de lui parler. Si jamais vous l'avez vue, Severus, je vous prie de m'en avertir dès maintenant

- Aies-je l'air de jouer au jardin d'enfants pendant mon temps libre?

- Question inadaptée! Vous me l'auriez ramenée en la tenant par la peau du cou, vous connaissant

- Oui c'est ça, exactement ça. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je file à l'infirmerie

- Faites au mieux Severus, je compte sur vous

_Il prit le temps d'observer les élèves alités, en refusant de répondre aux questions de l'infirmière. Il avait parlé à Minerva parce qu'elle était sa supérieure, mais cette subalterne ne méritait pas les mêmes égards. Il leur fit boire une potion calmante, et s'en alla. Leur état nécessitait en effet l'aide de Sélénia, mais comme il tenait à son incognito, il l'emmènerait de nuit._

_Le lendemain, le malade le plus atteint se retrouva complètement guéri mais la petite mit aussi deux jours à dormir. Il lui laissa encore deux jours de récupération avant de l'emmener nuitamment soigner le suivant. Évidemment, Minerva l'avait remercié mais avait cherché à connaître son secret, qu'il refusait d'avouer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'en donnait pas aux autres et pourquoi il ne révélait pas sa découverte à la société sorcière et surtout médicale, afin de sauver d'autres malades._

_Ils étaient, lui et l'enfant, au chevet d'une adolescente blessée par des éclats de verre qui lui avaient lacérés le visage. La petite fille posa ses mains sur les pansements de l'alitée quand la lumière se fit dans l'infirmerie. Surgit alors la directrice et l'infirmière._

- Je vous l'avais dit! J'entendais du bruit certains soirs de veille des guérisons

- Severus! Pourquoi venir la nuit…par Merlin! La petite fille! Que fait-elle là? Avec vous?

_Le maître des potions l'enserra contre lui, alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans les genoux de son père qui s'était relevé à l'arrivée des deux femmes._

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien!

- Severus! Non seulement vous refusez de révéler ce qui pourrait sauver de précieuses vies mais en plus vous enfreignez le règlement en cachant un enfant présent illégalement dans ce château! Puis-je au moins en connaître la raison?

- Je… c'est ma fille

- Quoi?

- Je crois avoir prononcé ma phrase avec soin

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Oh vous devez connaître un minimum, les fleurs et les abeilles…

- Voyons! Je ne demandais pas… la technique mais la raison de sa présence et de votre silence pendant tout ce temps!

- Mon silence ne regarde encore une fois que moi

- Même quand je vous ai parlé d'elle? Que faisait-elle dans la forêt? Toute seule?

- C'était pendant mon séjour à l'infirmerie. Il a fallu qu'elle se débrouille pour trouver à manger

- Donc les vols dans la cuisine, c'était elle

- Forcément! Elle n'allait pas manger les hiboux non plus!

- Depuis combien de temps est-elle à Poudlard?

- Juste avant la rentrée

- Severus! Vous abusez de ma clémence! Elle ne peut rester ici!

- Très bien! Vous pouvez d'ors et déjà vous chercher un autre professeur de potions

- Severus… je vous en prie… sa place n'est pas ici, vous le savez bien

- Alors ce n'est plus la mienne non plus! Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour me trouver un remplaçant, même médiocre, en plein milieu de l'année scolaire

- Severus, nous pouvons négocier n'est-ce pas? Par exemple, je vous finance les frais de garde de l'enfant pendant la semaine

- Non! Elle vit avec moi, quel que soit l'endroit, même loin de l'école s'il le faut je m'en fiche, mais je ne la confierais à personne, est-ce suffisamment clair?

- Bien sûr bien sûr je comprends, vous voulez profiter de votre enfant, c'est normal…. Mais sa présence à l'école est contraire aux règlements

- Je m'en voudrais de contrevenir aux précieuses lois de Poudlard! Je vais donc vous donner sans tarder ma démission…

- Attendez! Mme! Mme!

_La voix qui venait de s'élever fit se retourner tous les adultes. La jeune blessée sur le lit s'était redressée._

- Melle Parvati, que vous arrive-t-il? Nos voix vous ont réveillée, nous en sommes désolés

- Non, ce ne sont pas vos voix mais cette chaleur…sur mon visage

- Que se passe-t-il? _- L'infirmière s'approcha._ - Je vais ôter vos bandages pour observer, d'accord? Ça vous brûle?

- Non, c'est une chaleur agréable…comme un rayon de soleil en été, vous voyez?

_L'infirmière souleva les bandages et dit:_

- Mme la directrice, vous devriez venir voir ça

- Plus tard! Le professeur Rogue et moi allons continuer notre discussion dans mon bureau

- Je vous assure, Mme, venez voir maintenant!

_En grognant, Minerva s'approcha et vit que les coupures étaient en train de se refermer sous leurs yeux._

- Comment est-ce possible? Severus…c'est vous qui avez guéri cette jeune fille?

- Non, ce n'est pas moi

- Qui alors?

- Celle que vous essayez de faire partir de cette demeure

- Pardon?

_Il désigna la petite fille blottie contre lui._

- C'est ma fille qui a guéri les malades, ainsi que moi-même en premier

- Mais? Ce n'est qu'une enfant?

- Une guérisseuse plus exactement. Et je crois me souvenir qu'il y a encore trois blessés à sauver ici, n'est-ce pas?

- Que…que voulez-vous insinuer?

- Ça me semble très clair! Elle seule est capable de les soigner. Elle reste ici avec moi ou vos malades sont condamnés!

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ce chantage! C'est répugnant!

- Soigner la fatigue énormément. La moindre des choses c'est qu'elle en soit récompensée. En ayant le droit de vivre dans mes appartements. Et de profiter du parc, comme tous les enfants

- Severus, vous… vous pouvez vous montrer ignoble quand vous vous y mettez

- Son bien-être est mon intérêt, celui de vos élèves le vôtre. Si l'un peut servir l'autre, je suis prêt à m'abaisser à toutes les bassesses possibles. J'ai bien pendant des années fait semblant de cirer les pompes à l'assassin de mon…

- Très bien Severus. L'enfant peut rester ici, mais en limitant ses contact avec les élèves. Je ne veux pas à avoir à leur fournir des explications détaillées!

- Cela me convient fort bien

- Ce ne serait pas très charitable qu'elle prenne ses repas seule dans vos appartements, elle sera donc admise à la table des professeurs à vos côtés, mais cela sera son seul privilège

- Elle assistera à mes cours aussi

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Vous avez vu qu'elle est capable de déambuler dans le château quand elle se retrouve seule

- À vous de vous faire obéir Severus! Je croyais que c'était votre spécialité?

- Certes, mais je passe de longues heures dans les salles de classe et je doute que vous envisagez de me laisser écourter et saboter mes cours afin d'être plus tôt auprès d'elle?

- Vous êtes un démon, et ça, ça ne changera jamais! Que dieu nous aide si elle devient comme vous!

- Je prends cela pour votre accord

_La directrice tourna le dos outrée et s'en alla à grand pas._

* * *

**Et 1-0 pour le maitre des potions! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il abuse?**


	4. Explication

_************ Quelques jours plus tard : cours de potions ********************************_

- Et c'est qui la gamine au fond?

- C'est celle qu'on voit à table à côté de Rogue depuis plusieurs jours

- Ne me dites pas qu'une mère inconsciente lui aurait laissé son enfant à garder?

- Lui en nounou? Je préfèrerai confier mon gosse à un troll!

- Taisez-vous! Faites votre potion, c'est tout ce que j'exige de vous! Pour ceux qui ont les capacités intellectuelles suffisantes bien sûr, ce n'est pas à la portée de tous

_Les serpentards ricanaient encore, comprenant que Rogue visait comme toujours certains griffondors. Mais ils les étonna en s'arrêtant devant la table de Goyle._

- Je prie chaque soir d'avoir le droit de faire expulser sinon de l'école, au moins de ma classe, les cornichons qui ne savent même pas allumer leur feu sous le chaudron

_À ce moment là, Drago Malfoy qui s'était retourné pour se moquer doucement de son vieil "ami" Goyle, aperçut la petite fille au fond de la classe. Elle avait relevé ses yeux sur lui. Il s'écria sans se soucier de l'endroit:_

- Eh! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là cette bonniche?

_Tous les regards se tournant sur lui puis sur la petite, Severus se rapprocha alors de Drago. _

- Comment ose-tu parler d'elle ainsi?

- Mais…mais…parce que c'est qu'une domestique!

_Celui-ci se prit une gifle phénoménale par Severus, qui lui crie dessus au comble de la fureur._

- C'est ta sœur, espèce de petit con!

- Hein?

- Dégage de là! Que je ne n'entende plus un seul mot sortir de ta bouche sale morveux ! De toute l'année! Est-ce clair?

_Terrorisé par son professeur qu'il n'avait jamais vu s'en prendre à lui de cette façon, Drago s'enfuit de la classe en courant. Il se heurte à Minerva dans le couloir voisin, attirée par la voix colérique qui avait franchi les murs._

- Allons Mr Malfoy! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Votre cours?

- Le… le professeur Rogue…

- Quoi?

- Il m'a chassé de la classe!

- Vraiment? C'est impossible, il n'avait jamais fait ça!

- Je vous jure!

- Allons tirer cela au clair. Maintenant

- Non… j'ai trop peur de lui

- Malfoy! Ne faites pas l'enfant

_Mais Minerva savait que depuis la fin de la guerre Drago avait beaucoup changé. Non seulement il ne harcelait plus personne, même chez les griffondors, mais il était devenu craintif, et honteux du rôle qu'il avait tenu auprès de Voldemort. Ses parents avaient été arrêtés puis libérés sous surveillance, et lui-même avait dû subir de longues heures d'interrogatoires par les aurors avant d'obtenir son acquittement total, du fait de sa jeunesse et de son enrôlement par son éducation. Son remord était sincère et la directrice avait accepté son retour à l'école. Mais cela se passait mal pour lui. Il n'était plus la terreur mais le collaborateur qu'on accusait. Elle avait essayé d'y mettre fin, mais les jeunes ne pardonnaient pas si facilement._

_Par contre, sa peur de Severus, ça c'était nouveau. Au contraire, il avait toujours été favorisé par son directeur de maison, et elle pensait que celui-ci le protégerait un minimum. Décidément, rien ne tournait droit autour du maître des potions! Comment s'y prenait Albus pour le gérer?_

_Elle rejoignit donc la salle des potions au moment où les élèves en sortaient._

- Professeur Rogue? Puis-je vous parler un instant?

_Elle traînait derrière elle Drago, qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, s'enfuir sous une table._

- Puis-je comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans cette classe?

_Severus ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder férocement le jeune homme planqué derrière son interlocutrice. Puis il se retourna et commença à ranger la classe. La petite imita son père en rangeant aussi quelques chaises pourtant un peu lourdes pour elle._

_Drago osa parler:_ - Je n'avais rien fait Madame, juste été étonné de sa présence

- Quelle présence?

- Elle - _fit-il en montrant du doigt la petite fille sans oser la nommer._

- Severus? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer à la fin?

_Il ne se contenait plus_ : - Lui manquer de respect, c'est m'attaquer directement! Et je ne saurais accepter une telle infamie!

- Et puis-je savoir quelle fut cette insulte si dégradante pour que vous le viriez de la classe sans une retenue ou une convocation à mon bureau?

- Sa pourriture de père et lui, c'est du pareil au même! J'ose même pas savoir exactement ce qu'ils lui ont fait ou dit pendant des années, mais je ne le laisserais pas recommencer ici!

_Désormais excédé, Severus prit la main de la petite et l'entraîna dehors sans laisser les deux autres répliquer. Remise de la surprise Minerva se retourna alors sur Malfoy._

- Si je comprends à demi-mot, vous avez déjà vu cette petite fille Mr Malfoy? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer les inquiétudes de votre professeur?

_Drago ne comprend pas les remarques de Rogue, comme il va l'expliquer à la directrice. Cette petite fille, il l'a souvent croisée dans le manoir chez ses parents, son père la présentant comme une domestique, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin! Il ne lui avait même jamais parlé, ni commandé car elle passait toujours très rapidement dans la pièce où étaient les maîtres de la maison, ne s'arrêtant pas comme les elfes pour prendre leurs ordres et faire leurs travaux. Elle passait en coups de vent, voilà tout. À chaque fois qu'il la voyait entrer dans une pièce, son père la chassait aussitôt. Si sa mère était là, elle se levait ensuite et disparaissait, et il ne revoyait pas l'enfant pendant plusieurs jours. Ce n'était pas son problème, ce que faisaient les domestiques, tant qu'il avait à manger, et que ses affaires soient toujours propres._

- Mme, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici à Poudlard?

- Mr Malfoy, cette enfant n'est pas une domestique. D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous pensé qu'on puisse embaucher comme employés des enfants?

- Ben, j'ai cru que c'était une moldue, ça me paraissait logique, vu comment mon père lui parlait

- Certes mais…

- Pourquoi est-elle ici? Dites-moi, je ne comprends rien! Le professeur Rogue a dit…a dit…

- Il était en colère, oubliez les insultes qu'il a pu prononcer, je vous prie

- Il a dit que c'était ma sœur!

- Pardon?

- Comment peut-il dire ça? Je sais bien que mon père est pas un ange, je sais bien qu'il n'était pas toujours très gentil, même avec ma mère et ça ne m'étonnerais pas plus que ça qu'il ait été infidèle, mais jamais avec une moldue, j'en suis sûr! Cette fille ne peut pas être ma sœur! Si j'avais une demi-sœur, illégitime, ma mère serait partie, je le sais! Elle aurait quitté mon père j'en suis sûr! Elle n'aurait pas accepté ça! Et avec qui d'abord?

_Minerva écoutait attentivement le flot de paroles du jeune homme angoissé qui avait tant besoin d'une oreille attentive qu'il déversait toutes ses réflexions sans pudeur. Certaines interrogations se soulevaient sur les agissements de Severus. Devait-elle dire à Drago que le maître des potions s'était présenté comme le père de l'enfant? Qui avait raison? _

- À part cette gamine, il n'y avait pas de domestiques humaines, ma mère y avait veillé, c'était pas pour rien! On en a entendu des histoires de coucheries entre un maître de maison et une bonniche! Elle aurait pas laissé cela arriver chez nous! Elle ne prenait que des elfes, que mon père détestait, il les trouvait horribles à regarder! Alors c'est pas possible, tout simplement

- Drago, depuis quand avez-vous connu cette petite fille chez vous?

- Euh… je sais plus, je ne la voyais pas beaucoup

- L'avez-vous vue bébé? Je dirais qu'elle a dû naître quand vous aviez entre sept et dix ans approximativement

- Non, enfin peut-être, je sais plus! Il y avait souvent du monde chez nous, mes parents recevaient beaucoup, il y avait souvent des réceptions, des séjours. C'est arrivé que j'entende des pleurs de bébé mais de là à savoir si quelqu'un avait emmené ses enfants, c'est difficile! J'avais rarement le droit de rencontrer leurs invités

- Je vois

- S'il vous plait, expliquez-moi comment est-elle arrivée ici?

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre Mr Malfoy, à part le fait qu'elle est sous la responsabilité du professeur Rogue désormais, et que je vous suggère de ne pas le mettre en colère à ce propos. Donc vous éviterez à l'avenir de manquer de correction envers cette petite fille, qui je vous le confirme, n'est absolument pas une moldue, croyez-moi

- Bien Mme la directrice

* * *

_Severus était énervé pour le reste de la journée. Minerva lui avait reproché le renvoi de la classe mais pas la gifle, étrange! Le branleur n'avait peut-être rien dit? Même si c'était le cas, ça ne durerait pas. Il y avait eu des témoins et l'histoire fera le tour du château avant même le repas du soir. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à se contenir. Il savait ce que c'était d'être humilié pendant toute son enfance, et sa fille avait déjà assez subi de tels agissements, il se devait d'y mettre fin. Alors que la vieille grogne, il s'en fichait en fin de compte. Personne ne martyriserait sa puce, lui vivant, personne._

_Un coup à sa porte le sortit de ses réflexions._

- Quoi? -_grogna-t-il sans ménagement en ouvrant sa porte. Il tomba nez à nez avec sa directrice._

- Severus, je dois vous entretenir. Et maintenant

- Ouais. Allons boire la lie au lieu du vin

- Auriez-vous un minimum de correction en m'invitant à entrer chez vous?

- Puisqu'il le faut! Entrez donc Minerva, je vous en prie

- Merci cher collègue, c'est si aimable de votre part _- répondit-elle en usant du même ton ironique que lui._

_La directrice entre et s'installe d'elle-même dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Severus retient un grognement, puisqu'elle a choisi son fauteuil préféré. Il se contente alors de rester debout._

- Que me vaut cette si plaisante visite?

- Votre attitude Severus, envers le jeune Malfoy

- C'est encore ça!

- Que s'est-il réellement passé?

- Rien! Je me suis énervé c'est tout!

- Ce jeune homme est très perturbé en ce moment, et vous en rajoutez

- Pauvre chou!

- Soyons concis Severus. Vous avez annoncé à Drago que celle que vous m'avez présentée comme votre fille est sa sœur, par conséquent j'en déduis que Vous et Narcissa Malfoy…

- Minerva, je…

- Je ne vous accuse ni ne vous juge Severus, vous avez eu une liaison avec une femme mariée, vous n'êtes pas le premier. Mais Drago pense que c'est son père qui avait une maîtresse, et il ne comprend absolument rien. Vous lui avez révélé cette information, par conséquent…

- Je ne lui ai rien révélé! Ça m'a échappé

- Vous lui devez la vérité complète

- Mais…

- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous enfuir devant les difficultés n'est-ce pas? Et encore moins devant vos responsabilités?

- Ça va, ça va! Je vais lui parler!

- Merci cher ami. Oserais-je vous conseiller un peu de délicatesse?

- N'en rajoutez pas McGonagall!

- Je vous le fais appeler. Autant battre le fer quand il est chaud

_Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune garçon hésite avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de son directeur de maison. Mais celui-ci l'attendant, ouvre spontanément la porte._

- Mr Malfoy

- Euh…professeur…la directrice…

- Je suis ici aussi Mr Malfoy. Entrez donc, vous ne risquez rien. En tous cas avec ma présence

_Severus lui lance un regard noir pendant que le jeune homme franchit la porte. Il se plante debout devant le bureau alors que son aîné prend le temps de refermer consciencieusement la porte. Ne voulant pas laisser la tension augmenter, Minerva enchaîne:_

- Severus, je pense que c'est à vous de commencer

- C'est vous qui voulez jouer les bons samaritains

- Severus allons!

_À ce moment, la porte donnant sur les appartements privés de Severus s'ouvre et sa fille entre en tenant un livre dans la main. Sans se soucier des visiteurs, elle s'approche de son père et lui tend le livre._

- Pas maintenant. Après le dîner, je te lirais cette histoire

_Le ton si calme et doux du maître des potions étonne automatiquement sa collègue et son élève qui se regardent l'un l'autre devant cette scène digne d'un autre monde._

- Mais?...elle vit ici? _- ose Drago. -_ Avec vous Mr?

- Ça vous dérange peut-être? Vous y trouvez à redire Malfoy?

- No…non

- Severus! Envoyez donc cette jeune innocente dans sa chambre pendant que nous réglons cette affaire

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait être traitée en intruse! C'est tout l'opposé!

- Que vous êtes têtu! La conversation ne la regarde en rien

- C'est justement le contraire, elle est concernée

- Severus!

- Voulez-vous déjà renoncer à la discussion Minerva?

- Bon, comme vous le voudrez! Bien que je trouve qu'elle est trop jeune pour assister

- Votre opinion n'engage que vous

- Très bien, commençons alors! Vous n'arrivez pas à nous faire éviter cette mise au point

- Fort bien! Posez vos questions Mr Malfoy

- Euh…moi?

- Il me semble que vous êtes le seul dans cette pièce à porter ce nom!

- Mais…quelles questions?

- Le professeur McGonagall me disait que vous étiez rempli d'interrogations qui vous déstabilisaient. Était-ce exagéré de sa part?

- Arrêtez ce petit jeu Severus! Et racontez-lui tout simplement la vérité

- Peut-être que la vérité ne l'intéresse pas! Que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est une nouvelle victime à harceler

- Mais? Mais non! Quelle victime?

- Elle voyons! N'est-ce pas que vous la frappiez quand elle vivait au manoir?

- Mais… jamais! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

- Lucius alors! Je suis sûr qu'il s'en donnait à cœur joie

- Mais? Mais? Je ne comprends pas! Pourquoi mon père l'aurait frappée? Pourquoi vit-elle ici avec vous? Pourquoi vous me reprochez des choses comme ça? Je n'ai rien fait du tout! Rien du tout!

- Calmez-vous Drago. Severus! Ne deviez-vous pas être aimable avec ce jeune homme?

- Qu'il ne s'amuse pas à la…

- Severus! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous entendre déverser votre mauvaise humeur! Alors dites-lui qui est réellement cette enfant et qu'on en finisse!

- Qui…qui elle est!?

- Ma fille

- Quoi? Vraiment? Mais pourquoi avoir essayé de me faire croire que c'était ma sœur? C'était aberrant!

- Parce qu'elle l'est aussi

- Mais? C'est impossible! Vous venez de dire que…

- Drago…cette histoire n'avait rien à voir avec vous. Je reconnais avoir fait une erreur à cette époque, je n'aurais jamais dû avoir cette …relation avec votre mère, c'était …incongru vu sa situation maritale

- Quoi ma mère? Pourquoi vous parlez de ma mère? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici? Je vous interdis de la mêler à ça!

- Drago…

- Vous…vous…vous insinuez que…vous êtes un porc!

- Mr Malfoy! Votre étonnement ne peut justifier que vous parliez ainsi à l'un de vos professeurs!

- Laissez Minerva! Vous vouliez que nous vidions nos sacs? C'est en cours

- C'est…c'est pas possible! Ma mère est quelqu'un d'honnête! Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'insulter comme ça! Je vois bien que tout le monde nous cherche des misères, que tous les mensonges sont bons, mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça sur le dos de ma mère!

- Voulez-vous que je vous décrive les choses plus crûment pour que vous compreniez?

- Severus, je vous en prie!

- J'ai eu une liaison avec votre mère tout simplement! Et si elle n'avait pas eu peur d'être tenue éloignée de vous, qui étiez encore petit et adorable à cette époque, je peux vous assurer qu'elle aurait quitté votre imbécile de père! Et les choses auraient pu être bien différentes! Pour chacun de nous, je vous promets!

- Quitt…quitter mon père?

- Vous êtes si aveugle que vous n'aviez jamais remarqué que leur mariage ne tenait que par les apparences? Que votre père multiplie les aventures d'un soir et que votre mère se réfugie dans les soirées mondaines et les fêtes tardives? Dieu merci qu'elle n'est jamais tombée dans l'alcool au moins!

- Vous mentez! Vous ne faites que mentir!

- C'est toujours plus facile de crier au complot que de voir les choses comme elles sont. J'ignorais que Narcissa avait eu un autre enfant, elle et Lucius l'avaient bien cachée à tout le monde, chacun pour ses raisons bien personnelles! Et même à vous, c'est d'autant plus incroyable que vous viviez dans la même maison! Alors qui doit-on accuser de mentir?

- Severus, arrêtez… il n'en peut plus

- Parce que moi je peux supporter cette situation sans rien dire? Moi je dois accepter qu'on m'ait caché l'existence de ma propre fille? Qu'on lui ait donné une enfance déplorable? Et je suis sûr que je n'en connais pas encore la moitié! Moi je dois encore supporter tout ça et en plus me soucier des inquiétudes d'un gamin pourri gâté qui a toujours tout eu dans sa vie alors que sa petite sœur vivait comme un chien juste devant ses yeux?

- Severus! Il n'en est pas responsable!

_Le maître des potions se calma face à cette réflexion non dénuée de vérité. Mais la colère et le ressentiment étaient encore là._

- Je crois que vous devriez retourner à votre chambre Mr Malfoy. Prenez le temps de vous reposer. Et le professeur Rogue va vous promettre de ne plus s'en prendre à vous à l'avenir pour cette raison, totalement indépendante de vous. Il s'est laissé emporté par l'émotion, c'est bien compréhensible vu les circonstances. Je vous conseille aussi de laisser vos sentiments reposer un peu avant d'écrire à vos parents. Venez, je vous raccompagne. Severus? Un petit mot d'excuse?

- Mrfff… il est vrai que certaines choses ne sont pas de sa responsabilité directe

- Quand seriez-vous capable de faire une véritable phrase de remord?

- Quand je verrais ma gamine sourire et oser regarder les gens dans les yeux

- Severus… voulez-vous que je repasse après pour discuter encore? Vous semblez, vous aussi, avoir besoin de soutien

- J'ai besoin de rien! Allez dorloter ce gosse pathétique et foutez-moi la paix!

_Il en profita pour les pousser dans le couloir et claquer la porte derrière eux._

'*****************************************************************************************************


	5. Main tendue

'

_- Quelques semaines plus tard -_

_'_

- Encore vous? Vous ne vous lassez jamais de harceler les gens?

- Enfin Severus! Vous avez vu combien Drago est au plus mal! Et ça ne s'arrange pas! Vous ne pouvez rester insensible au sort de ce garçon?

- Et bien si, il se trouve que j'ai mieux à faire

- Il me semblait qu'il était votre favori

- N'importe quoi! Je ne l'ai jamais supporté! Avec son air suffisant et ses manières empruntées

- Oh? En faisant croire le contraire tant d'années, vous avez été jusqu'à le manipuler lui aussi?

- Je devais rester dans les bonnes grâces des familles serpentardes de Sang purs. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'appréciais leurs maudits rejetons!

- Vous êtes de toute façon encore son directeur de maison! C'est à vous de vous soucier de son bien-être, et pas à moi!

- N'aie-je pas risqué des années ma peau pour protéger votre précieux petit lion d'or, moi? Inversons un peu les rôles, pour une fois

- Severus, c'est de vous dont il a besoin. Vous étiez son modèle, et je suis sûre que aujourd'hui, vous êtes désormais la figure héroïque qu'il aurait voulu voir en son père

- Arrêtez les violons, ça m'horripile!

- Alors calmez un peu votre colère, à la fin! Ou allez vous défouler sur le vrai responsable! Et n'oubliez pas de vous regarder un peu dans la glace, par la même occasion!

- Je vous demande pardon?

- N'avez-vous pas aussi une grande part dans ce fiasco? Et je ne parle pas de votre aventure adultérine, mais de votre aveuglement

- Je ne vous permets pas!

- Je me passerai de votre permission tant qu'un des élèves de mon école ne recevra pas l'aide dont il a besoin! Vous étiez pendant des années un familier des Malfoy, et qu'importe la raison. Vous avez fréquenté leur manoir. Et ne dit-on pas que les réunions des mangemorts y avaient lieu?

- Et alors? Je n'ai pas eu droit à un tour de visite, je n'ai eu accès qu'au salon

- Vous étiez le plus doué des espions, même vos adversaires le reconnaissent sans rechigner. Et vous n'aviez jamais relevé que Lucius Malfoy cachait quelque chose?

- Bon ça va!

- Prenez soin de Drago! S'il s'est disputé avec son père, c'est à cause de vous et de votre fille. Assumez, c'est tout

- Vous voudriez que je joue sa nounou?

- Malfoy a viré son fils de chez lui, parce qu'il avait osé le critiquer et lui demander des comptes sur son traitement envers votre fille. Il ne sait plus où aller, et encore moins vers qui se tourner. Vous faites en quelque sorte partie de sa famille

- Pas du tout! Je…

- Et dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes le seul qui ait un monceau de sa confiance?

- Je ne suis pas son père!

- C'est tout comme!

_Et voilà! Piégé encore une fois! Obligé de gérer un gamin qui l'horripile! Tout ça à cause d'une femme (la mère du dit gamin), et de sa propre proportion à vouloir assumer jusqu'à l'absurde ses quelques erreurs. S'il arrêtait ces conneries aussi! Décidément, les femmes ne lui causaient que des ennuis! Dès qu'il en approche une, il doit se faire littéralement manipuler, torturer et s'enfermer dans des rôles à la noix pour s'occuper des gamins qu'elles font avec les autres! Même en se tenant loin de toute tentation, éloigné d'elles, ça lui retombait dessus. C'était ça, sa malédiction, tout simplement! Il regretta que le monde sorcier ne possède pas d'institution monastique où il pourrait s'enfermer et disparaître de la circulation._

_'_

* * *

'

- Drago, asseyez-vous. Allons! Je ne vais pas vous frapper quand même!

_Le jeune homme inquiet obéit et s'assoit sur le fauteuil que lui désigne son professeur de potions._

- Je voulais vous voir parce que j'ai éminemment réfléchi

- À…à quoi Mr?

- À vous bien sûr. Votre situation. Bien que j'ai horreur de l'avouer, Minerva avait raison. Votre désastreuse déconvenue est de ma responsabilité

- Mr…

- Puisque vos relations avec votre père se sont dégradées

- Désagrégées, serait plus réaliste

- En clair, vous ne pouvez retourner à son manoir pendant les vacances. Aussi, je vous offre mon hospitalité pendant cette période

- Votre...?

- Et mon aide, à tout moment

- Merci Mr. Mais ma mère?

- Quoi votre mère?

- J'ai peur pour elle. Que devient-elle toute seule avec lui?

- Je n'ai aucune nouvelle, à vrai dire. Lucius n'a jamais levé la main sur elle, à ma connaissance. Avez-vous été témoin de quelques violences cachées?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai suggéré. Mais maintenant que Père est au courant… pour…enfin

- Il l'a toujours su, lui

- Vraiment? Depuis le début?

- Je ferais une enquête pour m'assurer qu'il n'use pas de représailles envers votre mère. Mais si elle préfère rester à ses côtés, ça la regarde. Est-ce que...? Que ressentez-vous aujourd'hui pour elle?

- Je sais pas

- Vous avez bien une opinion Drago

- Je… j'arrive toujours pas à réaliser… que ma mère ait pu… être… infidèle. Je la voyais tellement … parfaite

- Nul n'est parfait mon cher enfant. Et surtout pas ceux qui en donnent l'apparence. Regardez l'allure de votre père! Qui aurait cru, qu'un aristocrate si soigné et raffiné, charismatique, cachait un tortionnaire méprisant et raciste? Les ¾ des gens qui l'ont croisé une fois, ne le croient toujours pas, malgré les preuves étalées par les procès des mangemorts

_Drago fixe le sol d'un air triste et perdu._

- Nous avons tous nos périodes de doutes et d'erreurs. Ce fut le cas pour votre mère et…

- Étiez-vous amoureux? Je veux dire… tous les deux… quand vous étiez…ensembles

- Cette information est et restera privée Drago

- Pardon. Je voulais juste…

- Dévions sur un autre sujet. Votre attitude envers votre sœur

- Je… puis-je lui parler? Vous m'y autoriserez?

- Pour lui dire quoi? Je ne tiens pas à la récupérer en pleurs ou traumatisée

- Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal! Surtout pas!

- Alors que voulez-vous d'elle?

- Juste la connaître! C'est ma sœur quand même!

- Vous avez eu toute votre enfance commune pour la connaître! Mais ça ne vous intéressait pas de lui témoigner un peu d'intérêt

- Je suis désolé! Je regrette… je regrette tellement! J'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère, ou une sœur qu'importe, au lieu d'être enfant unique. Mais je ne savais pas… je ne savais pas!

- Voyez où cela conduit de traiter les autres comme des moins que rien! Même en ignorant son identité, vous auriez du lui parler, jouer avec elle, au lieu de l'ignorer parce qu'elle semblait être qu'une domestique!

- Je regrette, je vous jure

- Bon, nous verrons si elle accepte de vous fréquenter. Je ne l'y forcerai en rien, je vous avertis. Peut-être a-t-elle, et ce serait légitime, du ressentiment à votre égard?


	6. Affrontement

- Que fais-tu là, toi? Je croyais avoir été clair, la dernière fois! Je ne veux plus te croiser, et encore moins dans mon manoir!

- Je ne suis pas ici pour rien Malfoy. Je te défis officiellement

- Un duel? C'est bien ça? Pauvre fou! Tu ne tiendras pas cinq minutes

- Nous verrons cela

- Et en quel honneur?

- J'ai beaucoup de griefs contre toi, et seul ce combat d'honneur, à armes égales, en toute légalité pourra y mettre un terme. À moins que m'affronter te semble trop dangereux?

- Si tu crois m'effrayer, tu te trompes lourdement. Tu étais redoutable, mais seulement en tant qu'espion. Sur le champ de bataille, par contre, j'ai toujours été plus vivace. Tu es sûr de vouloir finir ta vie comme ça?

- Tu réclames un duel à mort? Je m'en doutais

- Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant! Tu voulais me défier, j'ai accepté

- Laisse-moi te faire part de mes exigences désormais

- Fais donc, comme si tu avais la moindre chance de me battre

- J'exige, si je remporte ce combat, que tu me cèdes tes droits parentaux à l'égard de Drago

- Pardon?

- Tu as accepté le duel, Lucius

- Mais? Mais pourquoi?

- Et je me sens même capable de réclamer aussi ta femme

- Espèce de…

- Allons, Lucius! Vu comment tu as traité ton fils dernièrement, je ne crois pas que sa présence t'est indispensable

- La façon dont j'élève mon héritier ne regarde personne! Et surtout pas toi!

- Et bien gagne ce duel et tu pourras en faire à ta guise. Mais dans le cas contraire

- Aucune chance que tu l'emportes sur moi! Je danserai sur ton cadavre! Et comme j'hériterai de tes biens, je n'hésiterai pas à me débarrasser de ta bâtarde! Chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps et la noyer à la naissance comme une portée de chiots dégénérés!

- Demain à l'aube. Ici même. Choisis ton témoin et ton avocat

'

* * *

'

- Non, non, je vous en supplies, ne faites pas cela!

- Restes en dehors de ça, Narcissa! Tu en as assez fait, il me semble - _lui répond méchamment son mari._

- Severus… je t'en prie… tu es raisonnable, toi! Tu ne peux pas accepter ce combat stupide?

- C'était mon idée Narcissa. Maintenant, mets toi à l'abri, l'heure est arrivée

- Non non…. Pourquoi?

- Suffit! Dégages de la piste de duel, je le répéterais pas!

_Narcissa est écartée par les témoins des duellistes, qui commencent au même moment au signal conventionnel. Les sorts fusent les uns après les autres dans la confusion la plus totale. Aucun ne prononce un mot, le combat se déroulant uniquement en sortilèges informulés, pour surprendre l'adversaire. Les visages sont tendus sous la concentration, aucun ne laissera une opportunité à l'autre. Tant d'années de mensonges, de dissimulations et de coups bas cherchent ici une vengeance, un dénouement. Encore une fois, Severus sait que l'échec lui sera fatal, Malfoy ne lui pardonnera pas. Alors que lui, a décidé de ne pas le tuer s'il gagnait. Il a déjà trop versé de sang, que Merlin le préserve d'en verser encore. Mais son plan ne lui offrait pas d'autres alternatives que ce combat. Aussi se concentre-t-il au maximum et tente, parallèlement son va-tout. Il baisse légèrement la puissance de ses attaques, faisant croire à l'adversaire qu'il s'épuise. Celui-ci lance des attaques en rafales, que Severus évite les uns après les autres, tout en pénétrant dans l'esprit de Lucius. Inconsciemment, celui-ci, excité par la perspective de son triomphe, ne sent pas l'intrusion superficielle et laisse son adversaire découvrir sa technique. Et pire encore, Severus lui insuffle des ordres subliminaux sur les sorts à utiliser. Le professeur a donc désormais l'avantage. Il anticipe et immobilise son comparse, après lui avoir renvoyer ses attaques en bloc. Malfoy s'effondre. Il est déclaré vaincu. Les deux témoins s'empressent de régler les conséquences juridiques. _

_Pendant ce temps, Severus essaie d'expliquer à son ancienne amante où se trouve son avantage._

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Severus? Pourquoi as-tu cherché les ennuis? Lucius essayait d'oublier cette histoire, et toi, tu le relances!

- Tu oublies les derniers événements avec ton fils? Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il le mette à la porte comme le dernier des indigents?

- Ce n'était que momentané! Lucius aime son fils, il aurait fini par changer d'avis!

- Comme tu peux être aveugle à son propos! Comme toujours d'ailleurs! N'est-ce pas lui qui t'a obligé à traiter ta fille comme un secret honteux? À la cacher au fin fond de la propriété, comme un animal malade qu'on n'ose pas achever?

- Essaie cinq minutes de te mettre à sa place! Tu aurais, toi, accepté que ta femme ramène l'enfant de son amant dans ta maison? Il aurait pu être encore plus cruel que ça! Alors je vais pas lui jeter des pierres sans comparer avec nos propres erreurs!

- Très bien, comme tu veux. Sache juste que si j'ai lancé ce combat, c'était aussi pour toi

- Pour moi?

- Drago s'inquiète pour toi, et… et moi aussi. Si tu veux partir, tu le peux aujourd'hui. Je suis prêt à jeter l'éponge. Je veux me soucier du bien-être des enfants, plutôt que de ma rancœur. Tu peux venir Narcissa. Avec moi. Avec eux. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites?

- Oui. Et Lucius?

- Quoi Lucius!

- Il va rester seul ici?

- Ce n'est pas notre souci

- Depuis la fin de la guerre, il a tout perdu! Toi, tu es devenu un héros, mais lui… c'est l'inverse! On le regarde de travers, il a perdu son travail, son influence. Alors oui, il a été un peu dur avec Drago, mais il est tellement à cran, tellement humilié

- Je ne vais pas pleurer sur son sort non plus!

- Il est mon mari, que tu le veuille ou non

- J'ai gagné ses droits familiaux, tu peux en profiter

- Et si j'en ai pas envie?

- À toi de voir Narcissa! Si rester avec cet égocentrique est plus important que pouvoir élever tes enfants, je m'en voudrais de te couper de tes priorités!

_Ceci dit avec fureur, sans attendre une minute de plus, l'enseignant transplane, en laissant Narcissa seule avec son indécision._


	7. Famiglia

_**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire (sauf si ma muse renaît de ses cendres, mais mieux vaut ne rien promettre), désolée qu'il soit si court, mais c'est un happy end, ça fait du bien quand même!**_

_**Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont suivie, je ne pensais pas que cette fiction aurait plu autant, merci beaucoup à tous! et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire**_

'*******************************************************************************************************'

_Severus entre dans son salon et le trouve étonnement calme, alors que deux enfants vivent actuellement dans sa demeure. Il monte les escaliers et entend la voix d'un jeune homme s'échappant de la première chambre. Il se rapproche de l'entrée et observe sans faire un bruit._

_Drago est assis sur le lit avec un livre sur ses genoux. À ses côtés, la petite fille est allongée sur le ventre, la tête nonchalamment retenue entre ses mains. Elle écoute gentiment le jeune homme lui lire l'histoire, et Severus est obligé de reconnaître que les voir ainsi tous les deux, en bonne intelligence, même en pleine fraternité, le touche. Il ne regrette pas son acte; si au départ, prendre en charge Drago était vécu comme une obligation, désormais, il se surprend à espérer pouvoir le garder avec lui. Au moins, il occupe efficacement sa petite sœur et semble très intéressé à créer de vrais liens familiaux. S'il arrive à redonner le sourire à sa fille, alors Severus est prêt à le traiter comme le sien._

_Mais les deux enfants l'aperçoivent et lui sourient. Il s'avance vers eux, ébouriffe les cheveux de la petite fille et appose sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. De nature peu bavarde, ces quelques gestes lui suffissent à montrer son attachement. Mais le jeune garçon brise le silence: _

- Mr? Est-ce vrai?

- Quoi donc Drago? Je vous prierai d'être plus précis dans vos questions si vous souhaitez une réponse, je n'ai pas l'intention de me fatiguer toutes les deux minutes à lire dans votre tête!

- Est-ce vrai que vous vous êtes battu en duel avec mon père?

- Les nouvelles vont plus vite que le vol des hiboux ici

- Pourquoi?

- Vous avez bien une petite idée, j'en suis sûr

- À cause de Sélénia?

- En partie

- Et l'autre part?

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de le préciser, Drago?

- C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça? Vous vous êtes mis mon père à dos à cause de moi! Vous n'auriez pas dû Mr! Déjà vous m'accueillez, c'est déjà beaucoup!

- Drago, j'ai pris ma décision en toute connaissance de cause, je vous assure. Asseyez-vous et travaillez vos cours, vous n'avez à vous soucier que de cela, je me charge du reste

- Merci Mr, mais…

- Pas de mais. Les cours reprennent dans deux jours, avez-vous révisé?

- Bien sûr! Pendant la sieste de Sélénia, je révise

- Fort bien. Je suis agréablement surpris de vous voir reprendre pied avec vos études, et je dois même dire que je suis fier

_Severus prononça ce dernier mot très bas en espérant qu'il ne fut pas entendu. Il jugea cette déclaration de sentiments très embarrassante. Était-il en train de tourner Poussouffle?_


End file.
